


You watch me run

by Whovian_Overload



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, that was a bit to many feels, timebaby ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian_Overload/pseuds/Whovian_Overload
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the tumblr prompt: Prompt: [text] I’ve done what you wanted, I need my payment (River/Doctor)</p><p>The Doctor and River's child is taken along with the Doctor. River does some bad things to get them back</p>
            </blockquote>





	You watch me run

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [text] I’ve done what you wanted, I need my payment (River/Doctor)  
> AN: So this is the first thing that popped into my head. I went with it and here it is. Turned out more as a ficlet rather than a full fanfiction, hope you like it anyways. Feel free to leave compliments, comments, or constructive criticism as I am still learning about how to write good fanfictions.

 

River slumped against the side of a brick building. Her whole body ached with exhaustion and her eyes were red with sleep deprivation and unshed tears. All she wanted to do was lie down and sleep which she had not had not done for days. She couldn’t. She knew she couldn’t rest until her family was safe. She had thought that they would leave her alone for once. She let her guard down because she thought she was safe.

Amelia Song, River and the Doctor’s daughter, had been born only a few days ago. River thought she was never cut out to be a mother, but the moment she laid eyes on her daughter’s face, her mind was changed. It was stupid of her really, to think that there was no one out to get them. Just because no one had tried anything for the past nine months, didn’t mean they never would. But she didn’t think of that. Her mind was full of hormones and new thoughts and emotions about the small child in her arms that she didn’t notice the creature in the corner of the room. More accurately, she didn’t remember the creature in the corner of the room nor had anything to mark her skin with.

She looked around at her surroundings. Though the architecture of the street was much like Earth, she knew it wasn’t. The stars were different. She figured she must’ve been somewhere in the Oedriian star system. Fortunately for River, not many people lived here so there wasn’t much need for security. No one would catch her communicating with the people who had taken her family.

[text] I’ve done what you wanted, I need my payment.  
[text] Good girl, Melody. Were you caught?  
[text] No. Tell me where they are.  
[text] Were there any survivors?  
[text] No. Where are they?  
[text] Are you sure?  
[text] Yes. Please, just tell me!

“Very very sure?” A voice came from her right. It was one she’d heard more times than she ever wanted to. The cold harsh tone sent chills through her body. She was no longer tired.

“Yes!” She begged. “Please, tell me where my family is!”

The woman walked closer, her heels clicking on the cement. “Even you can’t slip a lie past me, Melody.” Behind the woman were several creatures that worked for the Silence. River whipped her head around to see several more approaching her from the other side. They were holding two young children that couldn’t be over the age of six. Both had tears staining thier cheeks. “From the village.” Kovarian elaborated. “They survived.”

River turned her head back to her. “I-I didn’t…. I didn’t know.” She swallowed.

“What did I tell you about lying to me?” She spat. She held out a revolver to River.

“W-what’s this for?” River was taken back.

“Them.” She responded without hesitation.

River slowly picked up the gun. She was only thinking of her family, but when she turned to the children, she couldn’t bring herself to even raise it. “Please… don’t make me do this.”

“You’ve been a bad girl Melody. Lying to me about who survived-”

“I didn’t know! I swear!” River interrupted.

“It was your job to make sure no one was left.” Kovarian countered. “Finish your job. Or you’ll never see your precious little family again.”

River’s hand was shaking as she reluctantly raised the gun. She looked at the girl and then the boy. They were trembling in fear. She looked away. “I’m so, so sorry...” And fired.

Kovarian smirked wickedly. “Well done, Melody. You shall be rewarded.”

Killing innocent children deserved no reward. Before she could look back at the bodies lying motionless on the ground, she was hussled off to wherever they had been keeping the Doctor and her daughter.


End file.
